Winds of War
by Minaethiel
Summary: Born into a turbulent time between WindClan and ThunderClan, Brightkit and her siblings must navigate life as warriors in a clan at war while struggling against a prophecy none of them know exists.
1. Winds of War: Prologue

**_Greetings everyone! This is my first Warrior fic, so I hope that it is to the liking of you, the readers :) I had a blast writing this myself, so if you feel the need to offer any critiques or ideas, feel free to leave a review or drop me a PM. Now, on to the story!_**

 _Prologue: Dire Warnings_

* * *

"Wait! Breezestar, I don't understand," Swiftstar exclaimed, padding after her former leader. The moors were drenched in both moonlight and starlight as Breezestar loped away, Swiftstar on his heels. The lake shone brightly in her peripheral, but Swiftstar did not stop to admire it. Passing along the hunting grounds of StarClan, Swiftstar could see clan members she had known throughout her life. Her mother, Thrushwing, waved her tail at her daughter, but Swiftstar was too preoccupied to offer her more than a flick of the ears back.

"Breezestar," she began again, worry sparking in her eyes, "what are you trying to tell me?"

The former WindClan leader turned around, facing his deputy.

"Wind will still when night spills blood, and only with the return of sun and storm will the blood wash away and the wind blow strong again."

He finally turned towards her to set a reassuring tail tip on her lithe shoulder.

"I gave you a life for bravery. It does not just mean in battle, but in all aspects of life."

With that, Breezestar faded away, and Swiftstar awoke, bedding scattered from her disturbed sleep. The black she-cat took a deep breath, lifting her head to watch the sun rise. Already she could see movement from where the warriors nested, and her deputy, Fleetfoot, stood up and shook himself. _Some clan leader I am if I can't even be awake and ready before my deputy!_ Swiftstar snorted to herself. Still, she couldn't bring herself to rise just yet as she pondered Breezestar's warning. Perhaps she'd speak to Crowear and Fleetfoot about it later, but for the moment, Breezestar had been right: her clan needed her.

Stretching, she yawned widely and gave her pelt a quick grooming before padding out of her nest and motioning Fleetfoot to join her by the large boulder pile next to her sleeping area. He waved his tail in greeting and trotted over, taking a seat in the shade of the rock.

"Swiftstar, the overnight patrol reported no further movements from ThunderClan. Their scent markers were still at the stream, though the dawn patrol will be able to tell us if they tried to change them again."

Swiftstar nodded, baring her teeth slightly.

"That patch of woodland beyond the stream has been ours for seasons. I don't know why Oakstar decided to try and take it, but ThunderClan is foolish if they think WindClan will just allow them to change the border without us lifting a paw to defend it."

Fleetfoot's whiskers twitched slightly in agreement.

"Will you bring it up at the Gathering tonight?"

Swiftstar narrowed her eyes in thought. Breezestar had died only two moons ago; perhaps Oakstar was testing WindClan's strength after the change of leadership. The ThunderClan leader had never dared to try and take the woodland on WindClan's side of the stream when Breezestar was leading the clan.

"I will. If I don't Oakstar will, and no doubt use it to try and undermine WindClan's strength. I shall warn Oakstar that any other ThunderClan intrusions will warrant more than just defending our border. I will make it be his choice if he wishes to provoke us."

Fleetfoot respectfully dipped his head.

"I'll set the patrols and then-"

A loud wail interrupted him, coming from the nursery. Swifstar's fur rose at the sudden cry, and Fleetfoot also found himself with his fur ruffled. However he immediately shot off as both cats recognized Mapletooth, Fleetfoot's mate. _Her kits must be coming,_ Swiftstar realized. Immediately she took off for the medicine den, where Crowear was already gathering supplies.

"I know," the gray tom grunted before Swiftstar could say a word. "I know a pained queen when I hear one. Help me carry these leaf wraps."

Swiftstar grabbed the closest one- she couldn't recognize the herbs inside- and pelted towards the nursery. With Crowear hot on her tail, she allowed him inside first before following. Larkfeather and her four kits were on the far side of the nursery to give Mapletooth and Fleetfoot as much room as possible.

Crowear dropped his leaf wrap and flicked his tail for Swiftstar to drop hers.

"Ok, Mapletooth, just breath…"

Relief and pride surged through Swiftstar as she watched Crowear work. He had been WindClan's medicine cat for three seasons now, and not once had Swiftstar doubted his abilities. Swiftstar was taken from her thoughts as Fleetfoot murmured encouragement to his mate. Crowear's ear flicked as he set a paw on Mapletooth's swollen belly.

"Push, Mapletooth!"

Swiftstar flicked her tail back and forth with impatience, but slipped out of the den, figuring that the nursery was crowded enough with her being in there. The rest of the clan was awake by now, and Fawncloud padded up, her golden eyes nervous.

"Is Mapletooth alright?"

Swiftstar nodded, and set a reassuring tail tip on her shoulder.

"Crowear is with her, and so is Fleetfoot. Our new clanmates will be here soon!"

Since Fleetfoot was with Mapletooth, Swiftstar gathered all of the cats around her.

"We can't sit here and wait," Swiftstar urged. "Mapletooth will be hungry, and ThunderClan has made it clear that they want the woodland in our territory. Eagleflight," Swiftstar motioned a brown she-cat forward, "I want you to go by the border with ThunderClan and make sure they haven't crossed the stream again. Take Lionbreeze, Nightpaw, and Duskfang with you. If they HAVE crossed the border, report to me immediately, and set the markers where they're supposed to be."

"Consider it done, Swiftstar," Eagleflight mewed before gathering her patrol together and racing out of camp.

"Blueclaw, I want you to lead a hunting patrol. Take Fawncloud and Gorsepaw with you. While you're hunting, be sure to go along the RiverClan border and re-mark it. I also think it's time we talk about Gorsepaw and Shellpaw's warrior ceremonies," she added. Flamepelt and Fawncloud exchanged proud glances, and she watched Gorsepaw's eyes light up with delight.

At that moment, Crowear emerged from the nursery, looking pleased.

"Mapletooth had two she-cats and a tom!" He announced.

Purrs of delight ran through the warriors, and Swiftstar once again felt pride rush through her. WindClan was strong and devoted- by far the best of the four clans. Shaking herself, she looked to the warriors who hadn't been assigned duties.

"Greenclaw, take Robinscar and Blizzardshine hunting as well. Petalfall, I want you to keep watch on the rise of the moors. I'll leave it up to the rest of you whether you want to hunt or train your apprentices."

Heads dipped in respect, and Swiftstar leapt on top of the boulders. This is where she addressed her clan. She looked towards the nursery again, deciding to visit Mapletooth and Fleetfoot once the dawn patrol reported back. Once again, her thoughts strayed to Breezestar's warning.

"Wind will still when night spills blood, and only with the return of sun and storm will the blood wash away and the wind blow strong again," she whispered to herself. For all her confidence, Swiftstar felt a sense of foreboding. At first her heart sunk as she thought of Nightpaw, but though the apprentice was quick to flash her temper, she was far from bloodthirsty. Swiftstar even thought she'd make a good deputy, given time. Sighing, the clan leader looked to the sky. The clans had been at peace for seasons, save for the occasional border skirmish. If something truly awful were to happen while she was leader, it would be up to her to keep her clan safe. _Oh Breezestar… you have more faith in me than I do! I hope I'm able to live up to your confidence._

* * *

"I, Swiftstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Gorsepaw, Shellpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Looking down at the two apprentices, Swifstar could imagine how they must feel. She could still remember when she got her warrior name, Swiftwind. Gorsepaw and Shellpaw's sister, Mallowpaw, had died when a fox attacked her during an assessment. Despite them missing their sister, Swifstar had no doubt that they were eager to get their full status as warriors of Windclan.

"I do," the two apprentices replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Shellpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shellstripe. StarClan honors your courage and your forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Swiftstar pressed her nose to the newly named warrior's head, and felt him lick her shoulder. She then turned to Gorsepaw.

"Gorsepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gorsefur. StarClan honors your energy and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

As Swiftstar felt Gorsefur lick her shoulder, she joined in with her warriors to yowl the new names of the warriors to the sky.

"In accordance with the warrior code, Shellstripe and Gorsefur will sit vigil over the camp tonight, but only after we return from the Gathering," she said warmly. "I will announce who is going after I speak with Fleetfoot."

Swiftstar trotted over to the nursery and quietly slipped in. Mapletooth was asleep, with three tiny kits in the curve of her belly. One she-cat was a golden tabby like her mother, while the other she-cat was a brown tabby. The only tom of the litter was a shade of gray darker than his father, with no discernable markings.

"They're beautiful, Fleetfoot."

"Thanks, Swiftstar," her deputy replied, looking proudly over his family. "Do you need me?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Gathering tonight."

Fleetfoot cast another fond look over his mate and kits, before hauling himself to his feet.

"I'll come. Mapletooth can deal without me for a bit. Have you decided who's going?"

"Yes; I just needed to see if you were coming," she said, laying an affectionate tail tip on his shoulder. "What did you name them?"

Fleetfoot purred as they slipped outside, the camp basking in the sun-high warmth of greenleaf.

"The tom's name is Wolfkit, and the golden tabby she-cat is Brightkit. The brown she-cat is Tawnykit."

Swiftstar nodded, her tone warm and pleased as she replied, "good names, Fleetfoot. They'll be assets to the clan, just like their parents."

Leaping onto the boulder pile, she yowled a summons.

"I shall take Crowear, Fleetfoot, Gorsefur, Shellstripe, Fawncloud, Eagleflight, Flamepelt, Lionbreeze, Sagethorn, Nightpaw, and Silverpaw to the Gathering tonight! Be sure to rest and eat before we go."

There were mews of acknowledgement as cats went to either rest or go on patrols. Swiftstar wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and flicked her ears. Earlier she had pondered talking to Fleetfoot about Breezestar's worrying warning, but with the arrival of his kits, she didn't want to spoil his happiness. Sighing, she leapt down from the boulder and padded to Crowear's den.

"Crowear?" She called out.

"Swiftstar?" The medicine cat trotted out of his den, smelling of herbs that Swiftstar couldn't identify. "Do you need something?"

Swiftstar shook her head and motioned to his den with her tail.

"StarClan spoke to me-"

Crowear placed his tail on her muzzle in a sign for silence, and beckoned her into his den. The smell of herbs was even stronger in the den, and Crowear went to sort through a group of small blue berries.

"Now, tell me what StarClan told you."

Swiftstar sat down, angling her ears to make sure she could hear anyone creeping up on them. She didn't want her clanmates to worry. If anything, she'd tell them about her dream when it made more sense. Regardless, she recited what Breezestar had told her. By the time she was finished, Crowear had his head tilted, his eyes staring at her intensely.

"Strange that StarClan would choose to communicate with the clan leader rather than the medicine cat for a warning like this. I can't tell you anything right now- StarClan must have been vague for a reason- but if I receive any signs, I'll tell you. If StarClan speaks to you again, come and tell me. You may want to fill in Fleetfoot as well."

"I will soon, Crowear. But with the birth of his kits…"

"You do not wish to disturb him," Crowear finished with a twitch of his whiskers. "I understand, Swiftstar, but the good of the clan has to be the first thing on your mind."

"WindClan always has been first on my mind," she remarked before dipping her head slightly. "Thank you, Crowear."

* * *

Swiftstar could tell that the clan was anxious for ThunderClan's arrival. She found herself wishing for RiverClan or ShadowClan show up first. At least RiverClan had the decency to make a case for expanding their territories, while ThunderClan had the arrogance to just try and take it. It had been several seasons since Oakstar had been made leader. Perhaps it was a case of poor judgment in the older leader's mind. Swiftstar hoped that was the true reason for ThunderClan's sudden attack. Sitting at the foot of the great oak, Fleetfoot joined her.

"RiverClan is here," he remarked. Swiftstar opened her jaws, snorting slightly as their fishy scent hit her scent glands. The bushes at the edge of the clearing parted, and Troutstar stepped through, head raised proudly at the front of his clan. His clanmates swiftly went to join their WindClan counterparts, and the soft mews of conversation grew louder.

Troutstar himself came and sat at the foot of the tree beside Swiftstar, and his deputy, Snowstream, scrambled up on the roots of the tree in the spot where the deputies sat. Fleetfoot quickly jumped up beside him. Swiftstar dipped her head in a courteous greeting to the other leader.

"Troutstar, I hope all is well in RiverClan."

The leader in question returned the greeting, and gave a single nod.

"RiverClan is thriving. The twoleg kits have been particularly noisy this season, but it makes them easy to avoid. Shall we take our places?"

He flicked his tail to the tree, and Swiftstar nodded. Together the two scrambled up the trunk, getting into comfortable positions in time to see ShadowClan stalk into the clearing. At their head was Waspstar, a gray tom with dark stripes. He launched himself up the tree to sit beside Troutstar, and Swiftstar had to keep in a sigh. The only decent place left on the tree to sit was next to her, and the last cat she wanted next to her was Oakstar. Nevertheless, she listened to the murmurings and shared stories down below. Eagleflight was recounting their victory against ThunderClan to a group of warriors, while Nightpaw and Silverpaw were chatting amiably with a group of apprentices. Crowear was relaxed with the medicine cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan, Oddfoot and Palenose. Palenose wasn't the only ShadowClan medicine cat present; Lostheart sat beside his mentor, occasionally offering input to the conversation.

Suddenly, Swiftstar narrowed her eyes as she caught movement at the edge of the clearing. Darkstorm, the ThunderClan deputy, stepped into the clearing at the head of her clan, and Oakstar quickly followed suit. Swiftstar breathed in and let her face fall carefully neutral. She was furious at ThunderClan's attempt at taking her clan's territory, but she would not allow them to see just how much they had ruffled her fur. Luckily for Fleetfoot, ShadowClan's deputy, Moondust, had already taken the seat next to him. Darkstorm ended up sitting beside the other she-cat, her eyes following Oakstar as he heaved himself up to the branch beside Swiftstar.

The ThunderClan leader dipped his head courteously, and Swiftstar forced herself to return the greeting, albeit coldly. Troutstar balanced and yowled, bringing the clearing to a silent stop.

"Welcome, cats of all clans, to the Gathering! Who will speak first?" He inquired, turning to the other leaders. Oakstar waved his tail, turning his attention to the cats below. Swiftstar could almost feel her cats tense as the ThunderClan leader began to speak.

"ThunderClan is doing well this greenleaf," he began loudly, "we have a new warrior this moon; Stonepelt."

The clans all yowled their approval, except for WindClan. Swiftstar did not begrudge her clan for their silence; she didn't feel particularly inviting towards ThunderClan either. Oakstar seemed not to notice as he continued his report.

"We also have two new apprentices tonight; Volepaw and Sandpaw. One of our queens, Morningcloud, has had a healthy litter of kits. ThunderClan welcomes Loudkit and Leopardkit into clan life."

He puffed out his chest with pride, and Swiftstar wondered if it was because the kits were his, or if it was because he was proud of ThunderClan's newest members. Regardless, not even WindClan could hold back congratulating ThunderClan for having healthy kits.

"Beyond that, we have noticed increased activity in the clearing on the border with ShadowClan. Our patrols are keeping an eye on the increased number of Twolegs, but they are not a problem so far, and prey is running well in the forest," he said confidently.

He motioned with his tail to Troutstar, who stood and nodded. Swiftstar could hardly keep from baring her teeth. Oakstar hadn't bothered to specify his territory- just the forest. _If my patrols catch a whiff of their scent on our side of the border, I won't stop at just defending the border,_ she vowed.

"RiverClan also has a new apprentice this moon. Blackfire is mentor to young Mousepaw," Troutstar began, oblivious to the tension that had risen from the WindClan cats.

Swiftstar did, however, join in as the clans welcomed the young apprentice. She could see the young brown she-cat now as she ducked her head, obviously embarrassed. Catching the eyes of the young she-cat, Swiftstar nodded in greeting, waiting as Troutstar continued his report.

"Twoleg kits have shown up that are louder than even their monsters seem to be, but we have no problems with them. The streams are running well and prey is plentiful."

He stepped back, but Waspstar stood before Swifstar could. The ShadowClan leader began speaking in an even tone.

"ShadowClan is also doing well in the warm seasons. We have two new apprentices here tonight; Rainpaw and Spiderpaw."

When the yowling of the clans fell quiet, he continued.

"The prey is running well in our territory, and the Twolegs are not bothering us."

It was a short report, but then the secretive clan had never given much away to begin with. Waspstar flicked his tail to end his report, and Swiftstar stood, her gaze falling on the clans. Even though she'd been leader for two moons, she had only gotten to report at one other Gathering. The view was still breathtaking. Nevertheless, she shook the awe away and began her report.

"WindClan fares well this greenleaf! Tonight we bring with us two new warriors- Shellstripe and Gorsefur."

Swiftstar looked around in approval as her warriors received their warm welcomes, but did not fail to notice that ThunderClan was relatively silent. Anger raced through her, but she refused to show it, instead continuing with her news.

"This morning, Mapletooth welcomed a new litter of kits. WindClan is happy to welcome Brightkit, Tawnykit, and Wolfkit into the clan."

Swiftstar couldn't resist looking down at Fleetfoot as the clans welcomed the newest additions to the clan. Her deputy was looking more proud than Oakstar had been, and his eyes were bright with happiness. As the yowls of approval died down, Swiftstar lazily licked a paw and drew it over her ears.

"I would like to remind everyone," she began in a low tone, "that WindClan's borders are not open to being changed." Her gaze snapped to Oakstar. "Which leaves you with no excuse to try and take our territory, Oakstar," she growled. "Unless, of course, you'd like to try and justify your foxhearted attack?" Swiftstar challenged hotly, standing up to her full height and glaring down at the ThunderClan leader. She could hear WindClan's yowls of support, which only died down when Oakstar stood.

"What proof do you have that ThunderClan tried to take your territory?"

The supportive yowls turned to outraged caterwauls as Swiftstars' warriors leapt up in fury.

"Darkstorm tried to shred me!" Fawncloud called out angrily.

Shellstripe, Flamepelt's former apprentice, echoed her statement with, "Bumblepaw nearly bit my tail off!"

"I could recognize Snowpelt and Icepaw from fox-lengths away," Lionbreeze growled defiantly. Swiftstar waved her tail for silence, only to have the ThunderClan deputy leap to her paws in fierce denial.

"You have no proof, rabbit-munchers! I don't see any evidence of these wounds!"

"How _dare_ you call my warriors liars," Swiftstar snarled down, fury causing her to abandon the attempt for silence. Oakstar, she noticed in surprise, looked shocked by the accusations thrown forth from both Swiftstar and her warriors. The Thunderclan cats Oakstar had bought had all leapt to their feat, all of them supporting their deputy.

"SILENCE!" Swiftstar yowled as she saw Crowear rise to his paws. Silence fell gradually, with WindClan and ThunderClan moving as far away from each other as they could.

"What Swiftstar says is true," the medicine cat said in an authoritative tone. "I was up to my ears in injuries over half a moon ago due to ThunderClan claws."

Swiftstar nodded her thanks to the medicine cat as the clearing fell into a mutinous silence.

"A medicine cat does not lie, Oakstar. Why did your warriors change the boundary from the stream?" Swiftstar demanded coolly.

Oakstar himself looked furious now, raking his gaze across the ThunderClan cats.

"I had discussed with Darkstorm about expanding our border past the stream, however I never gave the order to take it by force from WindClan," he hissed. Swiftstar felt shock race through her, though she wasn't surprised at all to see Waspstar look so amused by ThunderClan's authority problems. Oakstar looked to Swiftstar, fury and embarrassment crackling off of his pelt like embers.

"I apologize for the rash actions of my deputy, Swiftstar. You will not scent ThunderClan past the stream again."

"See to it that I don't," she retorted, "otherwise we'll have to do more than defend our border. This Gathering is over," she proclaimed, leaping down from the tree. She could feel the hostile eyes of the ThunderClan cats trailing her across the clearing as she gathered her clan around her. She was already planning on ordering extra patrols around the stream, at least three of the members being warriors. Darkstorm had been surprisingly aggressive for a ThunderClan cat, but then, Swiftstar reflected, it had been countless seasons since ThunderClan had been as honorable as the old stories said. They still stuck to the warrior code like tree sap, but often their members were more ambitious of proving ThunderClan's strength to the other clans.

As soon as WindClan veered towards the camp, Fleetfoot came bounding up to Swiftstar.

"Well, that was a near disaster," he noted with a troubled look. "Do you believe what Oakstar said?"

Swiftstar nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"I do. I don't know what possessed Oakstar to pick a deputy like Darkstorm, but I do believe he had no idea what she was doing. Nevertheless, we're not going to assume that Oakstar will immediately solve the problem. I want to keep the extra patrols along the ThunderClan border. I want four cats in these patrols, at least three of them warriors. We'll keep them up for a moon before we go back to normal patrols. Hopefully Oakstar will get his clan under control by then."

"Hopefully he will," Fleetfoot agreed. "I assume you'll inform the clan tomorrow about what happened?"

"Of course. If I call a meeting right away, cats might think I'm actually _worried_ about ThunderClan, Fleetfoot," she said with a slightly amused tone. "We'll talk more tomorrow," she added as they reached camp. "Go rest," she ordered her clanmates.

As they each took off for their nests, Swiftstar took her place at the back of the camp beneath a thin heather bush, next to the boulder she used for announcements. Swiftstar sighed, looking at the stars as the prophecy rang in her head once again: _Wind will still when night spills blood, and only with the return of sun and storm will the blood wash away and the wind blow strong again._


	2. Chapter 1: Sun-kissed

_**Back with the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)**_

 _Chapter One: Sun-kissed_

* * *

"Brightkit! Leave Tawnykit's tail alone! Wolfkit, don't encourage her."

I immediately released Tawnykit's tail and sat back, my pelt browner from dust than the normal golden color it was. Fleetfoot always did say I looked exactly like Mapletooth, and Wolfkit looked just like him. Wolfkit looked over at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tawnykit, however, huffed in frustration.

"Look at my pelt!" She wailed. "I wanted to look perfect for Smallkit's ceremony!"

Wolfkit gave a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Big deal. He probably wouldn't notice anyway."

"That's not true!" Tawnykit protested. "He told me I was pretty yesterday!"

I snorted in amusement.

"Tawnykit, have you got bees in your brain? He tells EVERY she-cat that. He's nice to everyone, not just you."

Wolfkit nodded in agreement.

"Wolfkit, Brightkit, are you two teasing Tawnykit again?" Mapletooth sternly asked.

"Yes!" Tawnykit burst in, glaring at Wolfkit and I.

Mapletooth sighed, and flicked her tail over my ears, and then Wolfkit's.

"If you and Wolfkit can't behave, then you can't attend the apprentice ceremony. I'll have Blizzardshine watch you, and you won't be able to congratulate your denmates. Now apologize to Tawnykit."

Chastised, I looked at my sister.

"Sorry, Tawnykit."

"Yeah, sorry, Tawnykit."

She sniffed and did not reply. Mapletooth shot her a warning look, and grabbed my scruff before proceeding to groom my dirty fur.

"Mapletooth!" I protested. "I'm fine! Wolfkit and I were going to play WindClan versus ThunderClan after the ceremony anyway!" Nevertheless, I felt pride race through me. I was going to be the best warrior in all of WindClan! I hoped my warrior name would be Brightlion or Brighttiger. I'd be a warrior as strong as the ancient clans!

"Well, do try to behave yourselves," Mapletooth purred in amusement, releasing me and snatching up Tawnykit again. "Fleetfoot told me he caught you two sniffing around where the warriors nest."

"We wanted to pick out where our nests were going to be!" Wolfkit protested, before puffing out his chest. "I'm going to sleep in the middle where it's softest."

"No, that's where I'M going to sleep!" I huffed.

"Ok, but when I'm leader, I get to sleep under the heather bush where Swiftstar sleeps."

"Not if I'm leader first!" Wiggling my haunches, I prepared to spring at Wolfkit, but a paw slapped my tail down. I looked up to see Fleetfoot standing over me, an amused look on his face.

"Your mother just washed you, Brightkit. Don't go making your pelt dirty again, unless you want to be washed again?" He questioned, the warmth in his voice clear.

"Uh no, I don't need another grooming. I'm fine!" _But you…_ I thought to myself before launching myself up to try and climb on his back. With a surprised grunt, he half-heartedly tried to shake me off. With an excited squeak, I tumbled off, and leapt into an aggressive crouch, baring my teeth.

"Wolfkit! We need to chase this ThunderClan fleabag out of our camp!"

Wolfkit growled slightly and crept around Fleetfoot's other side before hissing a challenge.

"Will you leave our camp willingly, you mouse-heart, or will I have to rip your fur off?"

"Never!" Declared Fleetfoot, playfully flicking his tail back and forth.

"WindClan! Attack!" I cried, leaping at him again. Wolfkit leapt at the same time, and between us, we scrabbled up onto Fleetfoot's back. With an exaggerated groan, Fleetfoot toppled over onto his side.

"I surrender!" He cried, laughter bubbling in his eyes. "WindClan is too good for me."

I puffed my chest out proudly and signaled with my tail for Wolfkit to get behind me.

"WindClan will always be better than you, ThunderClan mouse-brain! Now get out of our camp!"

"So ferocious!" Fleetfoot declared in amusement. "I'm proud of all of you. All three of you will make fine warriors one day."

"Can we be apprentices now, Fleetfoot? Please?" Tawnykit sounded eager and excited as she padded up to sit beside us. Mapletooth purred and sat beside Fleetfoot, pressing her body next to his.

"Not right now, my precious kits. You're only four moons old. Besides, who will protect Blizzardshine and I if ThunderClan attacks?" Mapletooth asked fondly.

I widened my eyes and then narrowed them, sweeping my tail towards Wolfkit and Tawnykit.

"We will! No ThunderClan warrior will get past us! We'll shred them!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Mapletooth said with a sigh of relief. "Now come, the ceremony should be starting anytime." Her eyes followed the long-legged black cat that leapt on top of the boulder pile in the back of the camp. "Swiftstar always calls meetings from up there."

"I know, Mapletooth, Fleetfoot told me. And he says that someday HE might be up there too since he's the deputy," I gave a wriggle of excitement, which only grew as Swiftstar yowled a call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the boulder for a clan meeting!"

I turned my head at a rustling from the nursery, and watched as Larkfeather padded out with Rabbitkit, Smallkit, Moonkit, and Shadekit. My denmates were larger than I was, and were extremely clean. Shadekit had never enjoyed baths, which showed in the annoyed frown on his face. Moonkit looked thoughtful as she padded towards the boulder, and Smallkit and Rabbitkit could hardly walk straight. I purred in amusement, my coat fluffing up as I imagined Wolfkit, Tawnykit, and I training and hunting together as apprentices. We'd be unstoppable!

"Stop wiggling around and listen," Mapletooth's quiet rebuke forced me to sit still. Swiftstar looked down at the four kits at the base of the rock, pride lighting her eyes.

"We are gathered here to give these four kits their apprentice names. They have spent six moons watching clan life go by them. Now they will learn what it means to be warriors of WindClan!" She beckoned Shadekit forward.

"From this moment on, until this apprentice has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Shadepaw. Eagleflight, you are a warrior of great courage and faith – pass on everything you know to this apprentice."

The brown she-cat looked pleased, and dipped her head.

"He'll be a warrior to be proud of," Eagleflight promised, dipping her head to touch noses with the newly named Shadepaw. They withdrew to the edge of the crowd, and Swiftstar then motioned Rabbitkit forward.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Rabbitpaw. Greenclaw, you have shown to be skilled in battle, yet you are compassionate, so you will be Rabbitpaw's mentor."

Greenclaw looked ecstatic, and gently touched noses with his new apprentice, drawing her next to Eagleflight and Shadepaw. Next, Smallkit padded up.

"Blueclaw, you are just as ready as your brother to mentor your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Smallpaw. Pass on your fine hunting skills to him."

"You can count on me, Swiftstar," the gray warrior mewed, bending his head to touch noses with his new apprentice. Finally, Moonkit was left in the center of the clearing. I watched with excitement as my gray denmate padded forward.

"Moonkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Fleetfoot, you are a fine warrior. I expect you to pass on everything you know to your new apprentice."

"I always do," Fleetfoot replied solemnly, touching his nose to Moonpaw's.

Jealously raced through me. Moonpaw got Fleetfoot as a mentor! Would he remember to come play with us? Would he bring us rabbits for dinner? Would he… would he _forget about us_? The thought scared me, and I flicked my ears nervously. Tawnykit and Wolfkit, I could tell, weren't having the same worries that I was as they watched Swiftstar in admiration. As one, the clan called, "Shadepaw! Rabbitpaw! Smallpaw! Moonpaw!"

Mapletooth joined in with the chanting, and I was surprised. Wasn't she afraid that Fleetfoot would forget to visit the nursery too? When it died down, I scrambled away from Mapletooth and bounded towards Fleetfoot, whom was giving Moonpaw instructions.

"Go with Silverpaw and Nightpaw to find out where you'll be sleeping. When you're done with that, I'll take you on a tour of the territory."

The gray apprentice dipped her head and bounded towards the large group of apprentices, where Silverpaw was declaring authoritatively where the newest apprentices would nest. I wound my way around one of Fleetfoot's legs, giving him a sad look.

"Fleetfoot, you'll still visit us, right? You can't forget about us!" I almost wailed. Fleetfoot looked surprised, until understanding dawned.

"Oh Brightkit, I would never forget about, you, Wolfkit, Tawnykit, or Mapletooth. I'm just going to be busier training Moonpaw. I'll bring you a tasty treat for you to eat later."

"Promise?" I demanded, still worried.

"I swear it by StarClan," he purred, flicking his tail over my ears. "Now why don't you go and lead a camp patrol with Wolfkit and Tawnykit? I'll bet the elders would reward you with a story for keeping the camp safe."

I widened my eyes in excitement, my worries forgotten in an instant.

"Good idea!" I yowled, running for the nursery. Tawnykit and Wolfkit were discussing the apprentice ceremony in excited tones. I skidded to a halt and raised my head, puffing out my chest.

"Wolfkit! Tawnykit! We've been chosen for a patrol! We're supposed to circle the camp and keep an eye out for danger. Maybe we could even see if there are any holes that cats could use to sneak into camp! Fleetfoot said the elders might tell us a story as a reward!"

Tawnykit's eyes went wide.

"Do you think they'll tell us the story of the Great Battle, when the sun disappeared?"

Wolfkit playfully flicked his tail on her muzzle.

"No way! I want to hear about the ancient clans again! TigerClan, LionClan and LeopardClan!"

I snorted and shook my head.

"I'M the one leading the patrol, so I'M going to choose the story!" I declared hotly. "I want to hear about the ancient clans too. I AM going to be Brightlion after all."

"I thought you wanted to be the leader," Wolfkit purred. "Does this mean _I_ get to be the leader?"

"Nope," I replied primly. "All leaders have to be warriors first, mouse-brain! Now, we're on patrol, so follow me!"

First, I led my littermates behind the nursery, narrowing my eyes as I searched for weaknesses. There didn't seem to be anywhere for even a mouse to slip in, so I backed out, turning to Tawnykit and Wolfkit.

"Ok. Tawnystripes and Wolfleap, where should we patrol next?"

"Tawnystripes?" Tawnykit repeated distastefully. "I want to be Tawnypool."

"Yeah," Wolfkit protested. "Wolfleap sounds weak. I want to be Wolfheart! Or maybe Wolfpelt."

I sighed impatiently.

"Fine. Tawnypool and Wolfheart, where shall we patrol next?"

"Let's go make sure the warriors are safe where they're sleeping," Wolfkit squeaked.

I nodded, raising my tail as a signal for them to follow me. The warriors had prickly gorse bushes near them, and the ground was covered in soft grasses. It was clear that the area was well used, as two warriors were already napping, curled into their respective nests. I could recognize them as Gorsefur and Petalfall. I motioned for silence as crept along the edge, and I pawed hesitantly at the gorse bushes surrounding the camp. They were prickly, and I squeaked slightly as one especially sharp thorn pricked my pad. Still, it seemed like the warriors were safe. Fleetfoot would be so proud! Turning to Tawnykit and Wolfkit, I tilted my head.

"The warriors are safe, and the nursery is secure. Where should we check next?"

"The heather bush that Swiftstar uses as a nest?" Tawnykit suggested. "Who knows if ThunderClan will sneak in and try to kill our leader?"

"You're right, Tawnypool! Wolfheart, take the lead. We have to make sure not to ignore the threat from RiverClan!"

"Those fish-faces will never get us!" Tawnykit declared, and I purred in agreement as we followed Wolfkit. Swiftstar's nest smelled pleasant, and I couldn't help but take a peek underneath the bush. Soft grasses and feathers were in a cozy pile, and the smell of rabbit was strong. Wolfkit called for me, so I slipped out and padded around to join him and Tawnykit.

"Brightlion, there's a hole over here! Big enough for a badger to creep in I'll bet!"

"You don't know what a badger looks like, Wolfkit." The amused purr came from behind us. Spinning around, I felt my eyes widen as Swiftstar herself came into view. The black leader looked more curious than anything, but there was a warm glow in her eyes.

"Fleetfoot told us to go on camp patrol," Tawnykit mewed uncertainly.

"Did he?" Swiftstar mewed, tilting her head. "Well then, report how your patrol is going," she offered with a flick of her tail, settling down and wrapping it neatly around her paws. I exchanged a nervous look with Wolfkit and Tawnykit before stepping forward.

"Well… we couldn't even find a mouse-hole behind the nursery, and the warriors sleeping area was really prickly. Even ShadowClan probably wouldn't dare to break through! And then we… we checked to make sure your nest was secure too. Wolfkit spotted this big hole here," I mewed, worried that she'd be angry. "Are we in trouble?"

Swiftstar flicked an ear.

"Not at all. It's an admirable desire to want to keep your clanmates safe even with how young you are. Although, perhaps you should know not to intrude in another cat's nest, Brightkit," she mewed, turning her amber gaze to me.

"Sorry, Swiftstar," I apologized, flattening my ears. "We just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"If WindClan's enemies wish to target me over the rest of the clan, I welcome them to. I'd rather be the focus of an attack than have the targets be my clanmates. With that in mind, why don't you go to the elders and see if they'll tell you a story of the battles they've been in," she suggested calmly, flicking her tail towards the secure-looking den.

"Actually, Swiftstar, it's time these kits went in for a nap." Mapletooth padded up, dipping her head in respect to the long-legged she-cat. Swiftstar nodded, amusement lighting up her eyes.

"Well deserved after a sunhigh patrol," she purred. "May StarClan grant you pleasant dreams, kits," she added before bounding away towards Flamepelt, Sagethorn, and Silverpaw. I watched her pad out of camp with the group, envy sinking its claws into me. I wanted to be out there hunting and patrolling too. There was still a lot of daylight left… I snuck a look to Wolfkit and Tawnykit as Mapletooth led us towards the nursery. My brother padded closer, dropping his voice to a low whisper.

"What is it, Brightkit?"

"I really want to go hunting," I grumbled, wishing, not for the first time, that I was an apprentice. Wolfkit blinked and flicked his fluffy tail.

"Well, we can hunt all we like when we're apprentices!"

 _Not close enough!_ I wailed to myself. I'd have to wait almost two whole moons to even be shown the territory! No, I was going to have to prove that I was just as ready to be an apprentice as Moonpaw and her littermates.

Blizzardshine was snoring softly when Mapletooth nestled us into the nursery. Making herself comfortable in our nest, she cracked a yawn and drew all of us to her, murmuring gentle phrases and promises of future adventures. Wolfkit and Tawnykit fell asleep after a few half-hearted protests, but I pretended to sleep. Soon enough, the gentle rise and fall of Mapletooth's stomach indicated that she had fallen asleep as well. Gently, I drew myself out of the nest, placing my paws down as lightly as possible. The back of the nursery was so thick that there was no chance I'd be able to sneak out quietly enough. I'd have to risk sneaking out of the front of nursery. From there… _the hole behind Swiftstar's nest!_ I remembered in a flash how big the hole had been. Maybe not badger sized – Swiftstar had failed to specify – but it was definitely big enough for me to slip through.

I stuck to the shadows of the gorse bushes, staying as still as possible when I thought eyes were roaming towards my position. Eventually, I slipped behind the heather bush that marked Swiftstar's nest. The activity in the clearing continued, and no warning yowls were sounded. Feeling sneaky, I hopped through the hole and immediately had to bite back a gasp of wonder. The world was even bigger than the camp made it seem! Moors stretched out as far as I could see, and the scent of rabbit was strong. The bright sun illuminated the far off forest, and the lake glimmered like stars. Excitement made my fur stand up and sent a jolt of electricity racing through my body.

Pushing back the awe that had frozen my paws, I padded away from camp, only to circle back and head towards the forest. Rabbits surely needed lots of food to be so big, and the forest looked like it would have plenty of food. Birds were chirping in the greenleaf air, and a slight breeze moved the sparse bushes and grasses. I padded along, scenting the air uncertainly every few paw steps. The smell of WindClan and rabbits was easy to scent on the wind, but I couldn't scent a patrol. Still, I felt nervous as I got closer and closer to the forest, and it didn't take long for me to start feeling tired. Still, when I finally reach the small bit of woodland that WindClan had for its own, I felt myself brighten. The trees were so tall! The gurgle of the stream drew my attention, and I cautiously took a drink before backing away.

I scented the air again, and this time detected a strange, musky scent. It certainly wasn't rabbit, but still, it seemed like it might be tasty. Rabbitpaw and his siblings had often stopped Silverpaw and Nightpaw when they were younger, begging to learn the moves the apprentices learned. Though the apprentices were wary about teaching battle moves, they had been more than happy to show off their hunting crouches. I tried to picture their movements, making sure to keep my tail off of the ground as I did my best to stalk towards the musky-smelling creature. However when I got to close enough to hear it, I heard rapid scrabbling as the tiny creature darted away. Furious, I leapt after it, crashing among the stick and twigs that littered the ground. My would-be prey was nowhere to be found.

I felt disheartened, but sat still, waiting to hear something else. Besides the sound of the stream and the rustling of leaves, I couldn't hear anything. Still, under the shade of one of the trees was a nice place to rest after the long walk I'd taken over here.

Eventually, a new smell began to make itself known even without me looking for it. Sniffing deeply, I had to suppress a gag; the smell was horrible! It reminded me of the dirt place in the camp, only stronger. Uncertain, I got to my paws and looked towards where the smell was coming from.

"H-hello?" I called uncertainly.

In answer, a claw brushed through a bush, and my eyes widened in fear. It was black and white, with small eyes that stared at me like I was nothing more than a bother. More importantly, it was _huge_! I felt my paws freeze to the ground as I stared at the creature, and realized that Wolfkit had been wrong about the hole being badger-sized- real badgers were way bigger. At first I thought it was going to just pass by, but with a snarl, it lumbered towards me. Wailing in terror, I took off blindly; not realizing that I had ran towards the stream until I felt my paw sink into water.

I spun around, intent on running back towards WindClan territory, only to see the badger lumbering closer, its long claws flashing in the weakening sunlight. With my fur fluffed up in terror, I launched myself into the river, sputtering and choking as it washed me down towards the lake.

"StarClan, save me!" I wailed, choking as my head ducked under the water. Through the water, I heard a muffled yowl, and felt teeth bury into my scruff. I struggled fiercely as I broke the surface, and a voice growled.

"Quit moving! I'm trying to help you!"

I felt weak, cold, and tired as the cat carried me away from the river. Blinking away water, I could see three cats driving the badger out into the undergrowth towards the border. Coughing, I realized I couldn't recognize any of them, and they smelled more like leaves and musky prey than the heather and rabbit-like scent of WindClan. Fear shot through me again as the three cats returned and circled around me. Two of them were white, and the smallest one bent down to sniff me.

"WindClan," she mewed, not unsympathetically. "Poor kit must have been scared out of her mind to try and swim!"

"As she should have been, Icepaw. That badger was strangely desperate to go after a kit in leaf-fall. Prey should still be plentiful for them as it is for us. What do you think, Deadtail?"

A black and white cat came into view, though I couldn't see his tail.

"The little scrap is cold and it's getting dark. We can take her to our camp and see if Oakstar will allow her to stay the night. We can return her to WindClan tomorrow. Stonepelt, carry her to the hollow."

"Don't be a mouse-brain," the second white cat snapped. She'll be shivering all the way there. We don't want her to catch a chill. Let's at least warm her up first."

There was a grumble of agreement from a fourth voice, and the two white she-cats began lapping at my pelt with long strokes. I couldn't suppress a slight purr was I felt warmth returning to my paws. I hadn't realized that I couldn't feel them. At the same time, I realized just how much trouble I'd get in when I got home. Mapletooth would probably stuff me in the nursery for a moon. Fleetfoot would probably yowl at me until the sun set. What if Swiftstar delayed my apprentice ceremony?! Then I sighed. There was no way to avoid trouble this time. Still, at least I hadn't ended up swept into the lake.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, nervous about being surrounded by ThunderClan warriors. "I just wanted to catch a rabbit…"

One of the toms, a large gray warrior, snorted.

"Kits! Will they ever learn to listen to the warriors? Unless WindClan _allows_ their kits out before they're apprentices."

At that, I flashed him a defiant look as I sat up.

"They do not! We can only go out with a warrior! I just wanted to prove that I could be an apprentice!"

Icepaw snorted.

"Well, you definitely proved otherwise," she mewed, picking me up by the scruff.

"You can explain to Oakstar and Dovestep how you came to be in ThunderClan territory when we get back to camp," Deadtail said briskly, flicking his tail for the others to follow. I could see that it was only half as long as a normal tail.

Nervousness bubbled in me as I felt myself taken further and further from WindClan territory. For the first time, I wished that I were back facing down the badger instead than see what ThunderClan would do to me.


	3. Clan Allegiances

**Clan Allegiances**

 _THUNDERCLAN_

 _Leader:_ Oakstar – Bracken-colored tabby tom with broad shoulders

 _Deputy:_ Darkstorm – Bright green-eyed black she-cat

 _Medicine Cat:_ Dovestep – Fuzzy gray she-cat

 _Apprentice: Mintpaw_

Warriors

Foxtail – Large reddish tabby tom with a bushy tail

 _Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Goldenfoot – Gold-colored tom with white paws

Mistwing – Slender silver tabby she-cat

Snowpelt – White she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Icepaw_

Grayfur – Smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Tallclaw – Pale tabby tom with unusually long claws

Hawkheart – Dark brown she-cat

 _Apprentice: Volepaw_

Cloudstrike – Gray and white tom with bright green eyes

 _Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Deadtail – Black and white tom with a stunted tail

Emberfrost – Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Swiftwater – Sleek black and white tom

Stonepelt – Dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Mintpaw – Gray she-cat with pale stripes

Bumblepaw – Gray tom with dark stripes

Icepaw – White she-cat with green eyes

Fernpaw – Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Volepaw – Dark brown tom

Sandpaw – Pale brown tom

Queens

Tinyspot – Small white she-cat with a black ear (Mother to Grayfur's kits: Blackkit and Frostkit)

Morningcloud – Cream-colored she-cat (Mother to Oakstar's kits: Loudkit and Leopardkit)

Leafpelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Deadtail's kits)

Elders

Shrewfoot – Skinny black tom with white paws

Fuzzyfur – White she-cat with an unruly pelt

Bramblethorn – Dark brown tabby tom

 _WINDCLAN_

 _Leader:_ Swiftstar – Long-legged black she-cat

 _Deputy:_ Fleetfoot – Pale gray tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Moonpaw_

 _Medicine Cat:_ Crowear – Small-eared smoky gray tom

Warriors

Eagleflight – Agile brown she-cat

 _Apprentice: Shadepaw_

Lionbreeze – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Sagethorn – Gray she-cat with a darker gray mark on her chest

 _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Fawncloud – Tabby and white she-cat

Greenclaw – Green-eyed brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice: Rabbitpaw_

Blueclaw – Blue-eyed gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice: Smallpaw_

Flamepelt – Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Robinscar – Pale ginger tabby she-cat

Blizzardshine – Gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Duskfang – Black tom

Larkfeather – Beautiful silver she-cat

Petalfall – Lithe white she-cat with ginger patches

Shellstripe – Cream-colored tabby tom with darker stripes

Gorsefur – Dusky brown tom with dark stripes

Apprentices

Nightpaw – Stunning black she-cat with white patches

Silverpaw – Small gray she-cat with a tabby-striped tail

Shadepaw – Black tom with a white foot

Rabbitpaw – Thin-furred brown she-cat

Smallpaw – Brown tom with amber eyes

Moonpaw – Lithe silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Mapletooth – Golden tabby she-cat with an elongated right tooth (Mother of Fleetfoot's kits: Brightkit, Tawnykit, and Wolfkit)

Elders

Tallears – Pale gray tabby tom with large ears

Blue-Eyes – Old, blind ginger she-cat

Rabbittail – Dusky she-cat with a thick tail; former medicine cat

 _RIVERCLAN_

 _Leader:_ Troutstar – Gray and white tom with green eyes

 _Deputy:_ Snowstream – Longhaired white tom

 _Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

 _Medicine Cat:_ Oddfoot – Tortoiseshell she-cat with an extra toe on her front right paw

 _Apprentice: Mothpaw_

Warriors

Nightshade – Black she-cat with piercing green eyes

Duckmask – Ginger tom with white patches on his face

Brightshadow – White and black she-cat

 _Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Buzzardheart – Thick-furred brown tom

 _Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Toadcreek – Pale gray tom with one white paw

Featherstep – Longhaired silvery she-cat with a fuzzy pelt

Thornbelly – Heavyset bracken-colored tom

Wildfur – Golden tom with unruly fur

Stonebelly – Gray tom with white underbelly

 _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Quickpad – Sleek ginger she-cat with a white chest and front paws

Leafstem – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Blackfire – Black tom with white paws

 _Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Apprentices

Goldenpaw – Golden tabby she-cat with a white chest

Mothpaw – Golden spotted tom with amber eyes

Foxpaw – Large red tom

Darkpaw – Nearly black she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw – Dark gray tom with a white spot on his chest

Mousepaw – Brown she-cat with a bright nose

Queens

Willowbrook – Beautiful gray and white she-cat (Mother to Stonebelly's kits: Mistykit, Patchkit, and Ashkit)

Kinktail – Brown tabby she-cat with a bent tail (Mother to Buzzardheart's kits: Tigerkit and Rockkit)

Elders

Rippleclaw – Old gray tom with long claws

One-ear – Mottled brown tom with only one ear

Molewhisker – Pale brown she-cat with long whiskers

 _SHADOWCLAN_

 _Leader:_ Waspstar – Large gray tom with dark stripes

 _Deputy:_ Moondust – Silver she-cat with dark flecks

 _Medicine Cat:_ Palenose – Golden tom with a bright nose

 _Apprentice: Lostheart_

Warriors

Scareye – Brown tom with a scar over his right eye

Dustclaw – Long-clawed brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice: Onepaw_

Shadepelt – Lithe gray she-cat with dark stripes

Pinegaze – Green-eyed pale tabby tom

 _Apprentice: Smokepaw_

Sorrelfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Blackthroat – White tom with a black patch on his chest and jaw

 _Apprentice: Rowanpaw_

Stormpelt – Black tom with windblown fur

Skysong – Blue-eyed gray tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Russetthorn – Dark ginger tom with a torn ear

 _Apprentice: Spiderpaw_

Firefur – Bright ginger tom

Wetwhisker – Gray tom with long whiskers

Apprentices

Lostheart – Flat-faced black tom with green eyes

Onepaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Smokepaw – Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rowanpaw – Handsome dark ginger tom

Rainpaw – Dark gray, nearly black, she-cat with slightly darker stripes

Spiderpaw – Black tom with large paws

Queens

Sweetdrop – Longhaired creamy she-cat (Mother to Pinegaze's kits: Featherkit, Thistlekit, and Toadkit)

Rosebriar – Ginger she-cat with white patches (Expecting Wetwhisker's kits)

Elders

Thrushflight – Creamy she-cat with amber eyes

Owlstrike – Brown tabby tom with a white mark on his chest

Frostshade – White she-cat with one black paw


	4. Chapter 2: Just Like Us

_**Here is chapter two for you all :) if you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to PM me.**_

 _Chapter Two: Just Like Us_

* * *

The ThunderClan camp was busy with activity since it was dusk. Warriors were chatting and lazily sharing tongues outside of a large bush, and I could spy a few apprentices tussling over by a log. A path of stones led up to a den in the rock wall, and I could hear other kits from a den built of sticks, leaves, and thorns. _They sleep in_ dens _?_ I thought incredulously. _How weird! Don't they want to see Silverpelt?_ Nevertheless, the gray warrior, whom I had learned was named Stonepelt, carried me through the corridor of curious stares and into a small clearing. A cleft in the rock was the only thing visible in the failing sunlight, but I could smell the pungent scents of plants. _It's just like Crowears' den!_ I felt cool grass beneath my paws as the warrior set me down.

"Dovestep!" He called out. Almost immediately, a soft, but fuzzy-looking, silver she-cat padded from the den. She had gentle green eyes and smelled of plants. I felt myself shrink into my pelt, wishing I was anywhere but the ThunderClan camp. Fleetfoot and Mapletooth were going to be furious when I was returned home. Nevertheless, the she-cat padded forward, and I could feel her curious, searching gaze roam over me.

"Stonepelt? Whose kit is this? What's wrong?"

"This is one of WindClan's," he replied gruffly. "She took a swim in the river on our border to escape a badger."

I felt the breath of the ThunderClan medicine cat tickle my pelt as she sniffed me over.

"Poor thing," she murmured sympathetically. "I can take her from here, go ahead and get something to eat."

The warrior dipped his head in respect and padded out back through the tunnel. I watched him go curiously, before turning back to Dovestep. Crowear had mentioned her once or twice when talking to Fleetfoot or Swiftstar. I didn't know anything about her, except that she had been the medicine cat for as long as Crowear had. Apparently they practically trained together.

"What's your name?"

She blinked in a friendly way before padding around me to part my fur.

"I'm Brightkit," I mewed, embarrassed.

"Well, Brightkit, what were you doing so far from home? Your clan must be worried sick over you."

My heart sank as I thought of Mapletooth frantically searching the camp, while Fleetfoot sent out as many patrols as he could. _All to find me. I want to go back home!_ I wailed to myself.

"I- I wanted to catch a rabbit," I admitted. "To prove that I was just as ready as Rabbitpaw to be an apprentice."

The silver she-cat shook her head and withdrew into her den, beckoning me with her tail. I followed after her, unsure what she was doing. Inside it was larger than I had expected, and near a pile of mossy nests was a hollow with water in it. She flicked her tail towards one of the nests.

"You can sleep here for tonight. I'm sure Oakstar will arrange for a patrol to take you home tomorrow. Do you want a poppy seed to help you sleep?"

I was bewildered as to why she'd be so open to helping a WindClan cat, and nodded once.

"Ok," I ended up saying. She expertly snagged a poppy head and shook out a seed.

"Just take this when you're ready to go to sleep."

"Ok," I repeated, still nervous. "Why are you helping me? I'm WindClan," I stated unnecessarily, "and you're the ThunderClan medicine cat. Our clans don't like each other."

Dovestep gave a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Every clan is responsible for keeping all kits safe, and medicine cats do not observe clan rivalries as the warriors do. We are loyal to our clans above all else, but we are also responsible for all cats, even if they are from other clans."

I blinked, trying to grasp the concept of aiding a different clan. It seemed almost traitorous to the code, but then again, Dovestep had said that medicine cats had a different view of rivalries. Shaking my head, I flattened my ears.

"What if it was one of my clans' warriors that got caught by that badger? Would ThunderClan still have helped?"

The fluffy she-cat flicked her tail towards the camp.

"I believe they would have. ThunderClan does not turn away those who need help, and badgers are the enemies of us all. Now, go to sleep, little Brightkit; you'll have a long walk tomorrow to get back to your camp."

 _Home._ The thought caused my chest to ache. Nevertheless, I obeyed the kind medicine cat and lapped up the seed obediently. As I fell asleep, the whispering of the trees instead of the strong winds of the moors became my lullaby.

Birdsong woke me up the next morning, and I looked around, confused, before remembering where I was. I could hear the shifting of leaves and the soft sound of pawsteps close by. Figuring it was Dovestep; I let out a soft mew of greeting, not expecting a different head to pop from the cleft in the rock. It was younger-looking than Dovestep and had gray stripes on its face. As the cat slid out, I could tell that it was a she-cat, and she seemed friendly, if a little wary.

"You're Brightkit, aren't you? Dovestep told me to keep an eye on you. She went out to gather marigold. How do you feel today?"

I blinked slightly and shifted, stretching out in the mossy nest. I felt slightly sore, but not cold or sick.

"I feel fine, thank you. Who are you? When do I get to go home?"

"I'm Mintpaw," the small she-cat introduced herself, "Dovestep's apprentice. You'll be home when Oakstar can spare some warriors to escort you."

Who knew when that would be? Resisting the urge to let out a squeak of a complaint, I nodded wordlessly. The expression on the face of the apprentice softened.

"I'm sure it won't take long. Until then I can introduce you to some other kits if you like. I need to replace the bedding in here anyway."

I didn't really feel comfortable leaving the safety of the medicine cat's den, but if she needed to change the bedding…

"Well… ok," I agreed uncertainly, stumbling out of the nest. Stretching out slightly to relieve some stiffness, I felt Mintpaw brush past me. I quickly scrambled after her, following as she slipped through the entrance to the rest of the camp. Cats were clustered in a half circle around a well-muscled black she-cat who was issuing orders. Stopping to watch her for a moment, I listened to her instructions.

"Snowpelt! Take Icepaw and Stonepelt and re-mark the ShadowClan border. Make sure no cat has crossed the scent line. Deadtail reported a faint ShadowClan scent on our side of the border the other day. Grayfur and Swiftwater, both of you pick a hunting patrol of two other cats and take the abandoned twoleg nest and near the WindClan border. You can remark it while you're there."

I felt a tail flick over my ears, and Mintpaw motioned towards the nursery. Outside there were four kits. Two of them – a black one and a gray one – were wrestling around, while a brownish kit and a creamy spotted kit watched. The creamy kit let out a yowl of approval as the black kit pinned its opponent down.

"Good job, Blackkit! Way to show that WindClan fleabag why ThunderClan is the best clan!"

For a moment I stopped and blinked in surprise. It wasn't unlike the game Wolfkit and I wanted to play yesterday. Suddenly, I felt shy. ThunderClan and WindClan were NOT friends, and these other cats probably would probably hate me for being WindClan.

Mintpaw had no such reservations and lead me over unwaveringly. The kits spotted her and immediately stopped, flicking their tails excitedly as they launched themselves at the apprentice.

"Mintpaw, did you bring us some more honey?" Blackkit, a tom, asked eagerly. "Frostkit ate almost all of it last time!"

"I did not!" The gray tom protested, shoving the darker kit. "Loudkit and Leopardkit got the bigger shares."

Mintpaw purred softly.

"That's because Loudkit and Leopardkit had sore throats. But if I brought more honey you'd have to share even more for our guest."

The gray-furred apprentice stepped aside, and I felt shyness bubble up in force as the four kits finally caught sight of me. Mewing a small greeting, I looked them over in more detail. Blackkit and Frostkit were clearly older than Loudkit and Leopardkit. I could easily guess why Leopardkit had gotten her name with her spotted fluff of a pelt, and the other brown kit had to be Loudkit. Mintpaw blinked at me reassuringly.

"This is Brightkit. She's visiting from-"

"Windclan!" Loudkit exclaimed. I flinched slightly at the volume. Almost on signal, their eyes all grew wide as moons as they turned to look at me. Then they crowded around me, all asking different questions.

"Do you really eat rabbit bones?"

"Is it true you don't sleep in a den?" One of them squeaked in near horror.

"I heard some of the warriors say you almost got eaten by a badger and that you tried to go swimming! How did you outrun it?"

"You sure don't SMELL like a rabbit-muncher."

Backing out of the group, I tried to process what to say.

"WindClan doesn't eat bones. At least, not whenever I've seen Mapletooth or Fleetfoot eat. I sleep in a den right now since I'm so small, but when I'm an apprentice we sleep in nice, cozy nests of moor grass and heather."

The other kits seemed to grow even more shocked for some reason.

"You mean you don't sleep with MOSS? Do you HAVE moss? Do you know what mossball is?"

Leopardkit's barrage of questions had me tilting my head.

"We don't sleep with moss. We use it for water, and I've seen Crowear use it on scratches and stuff before. He sometimes allows us to have a bit of moss to play with, but we usually use it to pretend we're playing Rabbit Hunt. What's mossball?"

"We'll show you!" Leopardkit yowled, charging into the thick den. She came bounding out a couple of moments later with a ball of moss between her small jaws, and from behind her came a larger cream-colored she-cat. She looked down at me, curious and somewhat affectionate.

"You must be Brightkit then. I've met Mapletooth before. She was a decent cat to talk to at gatherings."

Leopardkit puffed up proudly.

"Morningcloud is my mother, and Oakstar is my father."

I raised my head just as proudly, stretching my legs to be a bit taller.

"Mapletooth is my mother, and Fleetfoot, WindClan's deputy, is my father. But… you liked Mapletooth, Morningcloud?"

How confusing. It was hard not to hear bad talk about ThunderClan back in WindClan. But Morningcloud was freely saying that she thought Mapletooth was decent to talk to. Weren't ThunderClan and WindClan supposed to hate each other? Dovestep had said that clan rivalries didn't matter to medicine cats, but did they really matter to normal cats too? Was their rivalry with ThunderClan not even worth a mousetail? It was troubling, but my thoughts were interrupted as Morningcloud replied.

"Oh, she was polite enough for a WindClan cat. We were both expecting kits at around the same time, so we bonded at gatherings. When you return to your clan, tell her I said hello."

"I will," I nodded vigorously. Leopardkit poked my side.

"Mossball? We'll show you how to play, and then you can play. Or we can play WindClan versus ThunderClan for real!"

I felt a little excitement stir in my belly. I could show these ThunderClan kits that WindClan wasn't so easy to pushover!

"Ok! I'm Brightlion of WindClan!"

Leopardkit stepped forward and dropped into a crouch, tossing the moss ball aside.

"WindClan mouseheart! You'll never beat Leopardstar of ThunderClan!"

"I'll show you!" I squeaked, leaping towards the creamy spotted she-cat. Crashing into her, we tumbled to the ground, sheathed paws batting at bellies and cuffing ears. Leaping back, I shook my head to clear it from a particularly well-placed blow. _I'm a WindClan cat! I'm speedy, and ThunderClan gets fat from the prey in the forest! Fleetfoot told me so! I need to be fast!_

Lashing my tail from side to side, I waited as she prowled towards me, her teeth bared in a snarl of snorts. When she finally leapt towards me, I hopped to the side and tackled her as she landed, pressing a paw to her neck.

"Do you surrender, Thunderclan fleabag?"

"Never!" she spat in reply. "ThunderClan, attack!"

At once I heard a rush of paws as I was carried off of Leopardkit and pinned down by Frostkit and Blackkit.

"No fair!" I wailed. "I don't have WindClan with me!"

"That's why you never attack a warrior in her own camp! ThunderClan wins!"

"Just wait until I'm a warrior! I'll be so good at fighting that no one will want to attack WindClan!"

Leopardkit purred.

"And I'll be such a great leader that no one will mess with ThunderClan!"

"Maybe we could all be friends then," I agreed. "Gatherings are going to be so fun! I want to be an apprentice NOW!"

"Me too," agreed Loudkit. "But not for another two moons," he sighed. "Frostkit and Blackkit should be having their ceremonies in another moon. It's going to be quiet in the nursery without them. At least until Leafpelt has her kits. Morningcloud said they should arrive soon."

"Then we won't be the youngest in the nursery anymore," Leopardkit added in excitement.

Morningcloud broke in gently.

"The code may allow you to get along with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must be to your own clan first. If you allow friendship to come between you and your clan, it could hurt your clanmates."

This had all of us kits turn to look at her. Sympathy was shining in her eyes.

"But… we can still be friends, right?" I questioned. Despite not knowing them for very long, Leopardkit, Blackkit, Frostkit, and Loudkit were proving to be fun companions, even if they were ThunderClan. Leopardkit herself looked disappointed at her mother's words and leapt next to me, dropping the moss ball at our feet as Morningcloud spoke again.

"You can be," she assured, "but you must never put that friendship ahead of your clan. It's a delicate balance to keep. If Mapletooth and I were to ever meet outside of a Gathering, it wouldn't be a friendly chat. But for now, enjoy yourselves. I'm sure Brightkit will be going home soon and it's good for all of you to make nice early on."

Loudkit didn't need another invitation as he snatched up the moss ball and charged away.

"Well come on! Let's show Brightkit how to play!" He yowled, throwing the ball in the air. Frostkit ran over and batted it away towards Blackkit, and the black tom hit it with his nose towards Leopardkit. She, in turn, used her tail to hit it towards me. Gathering my haunches, I leapt up and smacked the ball with a paw, sending it to Frostkit. However, it overshot and hit the chest of another cat as he approached. The cat chuckled, and only with a cry of greeting from Leopardkit and Loudkit did I truly understand who had come to join our little group. Oakstar, ThunderClan's leader, wrapped his tail around his kits and touched noses with Morningcloud in greeting before turning his eyes to me.

"So you're WindClan's lost kit? I'm Oakstar. I'm glad to see your swim in the stream didn't get you sick."

I didn't know how to act in front of the leader of another clan, so I just bowed my head the way I'd seen WindClan's warriors do for Swiftstar.

"Th-thank you," I said uncertainly, shifting my paws in nervousness. "When do I get to go home?"

"Now, as a matter of fact," he said simply before turning to a couple of warriors just exiting what had to be their den. "Foxtail! Emberfrost! You're coming with me to WindClan to take Brightkit home." The two cats – a bushy-tailed tom and a dark ginger she-cat – padded over, dipping their heads in respect. Both had pelts that I imagined would blend in well with the forest around us, and their thicker fur looked like it could withstand all sorts of burrs. The she-cat tilted her head, curiosity flashing in the depths of her ice blue eyes.

"Oakstar, do you think it's wise for you to go to the WindClan camp? They might still be hostile after the attack on the border."

The broad-shouldered leader flicked his tail in casual dismissal, and I found it weird how he didn't seem worried. WindClan was strong; our warriors would have had no problem shredding ThunderClan if they had to.

"I need to speak with Swiftstar regarding the attack again anyway. Gatherings are not places for leaders to discuss border matters with any kind of depth."

I had heard the warriors talking about the border fight. Most of them still seemed angry, and why wouldn't they be? It had been mouse-brained for ThunderClan to try and take our territory. A light shove next to me drew my attention, and I turned to see Leopardkit's sad amber eyes staring at me.

"I wish you didn't have to go. But in a few moons we'll get to see each other at Gatherings! We can still be friends, right?"

Oakstar motioned me along, but I saved a nod for Leopardkit before leaving.

"Yeah, we'll be the best of friends!"

* * *

Whatever cheeriness I had managed to gather from playing with Leopardkit and the other ThunderClan kits quickly evaporated as we approached WindClan's camp. A scout on the hill had clearly alerted the rest of the clan, and before we could approach the camp, Fleetfoot had emerged from the prickly gorse tunnel to meet us. There was no hint of friendliness in my father's face as he looked over the ThunderClan cats. Though when his eyes landed on me, they quickly flashed to both relief and anger. I was in so much trouble. The most I could hope for was that he wouldn't tear me to shreds in front of the ThunderClan cats.

"Oakstar," my father growled, "a bit of a surprise to see you of all cats journeying here to bring a lost kit home."

A ripple of fur rose on the backs of the ThunderClan cats at the way Fleetfoot addressed their leader. Oakstar himself seemed unruffled.

"I have business to discuss with Swiftstar in addition to returning your kit," he said simply, "if I may."

Fleetfoot's stony face gave nothing away, and I half-thought he was going to deny the ThunderClan cats entry, until a new scent joined the group outside. Swiftstar herself appeared, black tail high in greeting, her green eyes unreadable. Her eyes passed over me with a knowing look and a promise of punishment before they returned to Oakstar.

"Thank you for returning Brightkit to us. We can talk in my nest, but your warriors stay out here," she said, pushing authority into her voice. There would be no arguing with her. This didn't seem to phase the ThunderClan leader, though his clanmates did swap doubtful looks. Only a beat of silence passed before Oakstar dipped his head courteously.

"That will be fine. Thank you, Swiftstar."

The WindClan leader nodded.

"Follow me. Fleetfoot, have another warrior watch our guests."

My father flicked an ear in acknowledgement, calling over Lionbreeze and his apprentice, Nightpaw, though the young she-cat had the look of a full-grown warrior. Fleetfoot motioned me forward with his tail and beckoned me into camp. Mapletooth tore out of the nursery as soon as I entered, relief clear on her face as she covered me with licks and nuzzles. However, the greeting soon ended as we got to the mouth of the nursery. Wolfkit and Tawnykit were watching from our nest with owl eyes as both of our parents turned on me with stern expressions.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Brightkit?" Fleetfoot began, his tone demanding the truth and nothing else.

Shuffling my paws, I tried to imagine myself shrinking down to the size of a mouse.

"I just wanted to go hunting, Fleetfoot. But then a badger found me and I-I tried to jump the river to escape. But I can't swim so ThunderClan rescued me."

"You are four moons old, Brightkit. You're not an apprentice yet, let alone a warrior, and you are not allowed out of camp until you're apprenticed."

Fleetfoot's growling tone nearly had me running for the moors surrounding us. Or back to the ThunderClan warriors outside of the tunnel. As it was, I could feel my tail curl under me as my ears flattened. Wolfkit and Tawnykit looked just as frightened, which did not inspire confidence in me. Mapletooth stepped up next, crouching down to my level.

"Brightkit, you have no idea the kind of panic you caused. When I woke up and you weren't there I was terrified that I'd lost you. Your father was out all night searching the territory for you. When we lost your scent at the river, we thought you'd drowned."

Shame prickled my fur. Mapletooth sounded almost hysterical. Fleetfoot looked stony, just as he had in front of the ThunderClan cats.

"I-I'm really sorry," I finally mewed. "It won't happen again, I swear it by StarClan."

"See that it doesn't," Mapletooth replied, giving me another fierce lick on my head. Fleetfoot brushed a tail over my ear with a whisper of affection.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook," he rumbled. "I'm sure Swiftstar will have a fitting punishment in mind for you."

As if the day couldn't get any worse.

A yowl from across the clearing drew our attention. Oakstar had emerged from Swiftstar's nest. Swiftstar had called for Fleetfoot, and beckoned to him with a flick of her ears. My father, after one last look at me, padded over to join her. I couldn't hear the exchange, but the two leaders courteously said their farewells and Oakstar began leaving. Catching my eye, the ThunderClan leader shot me a warm, but sympathetic look before disappearing into the thorny tunnel that led into camp. Mapletooth led me back into the nursery, where Tawnykit and Wolfkit practically bowled me over.

"You actually saw a badger?!"

"What was ThunderClan like?!"

"Did you catch anything?!"

"What was Oakstar like?!"

The questions were pretty overwhelming to come all at once. Thankfully, Mapletooth hushed them, and I finally got to answer my two littermates.

"Yes, I really did see a badger. It was huge! Easily twice as big as Fleetfoot! I didn't actually catch anything. Oakstar was really nice to me, and so was the rest of the cats I met. You'd like Leopardkit, his daughter. She played WindClan versus ThunderClan with me for real!"

Wolfkit tipped his head curiously as Tawnykit purred in admiration.

"Ok, but what was ThunderClan _like_? Were they foxhearts?"

I had to ponder the question, a frown causing my forehead to scrunch up in thought.

"No… they were just like us. Just, you know, more ThunderClan-y. They smelled funny."

That seemed to satisfy Wolfkit as he went on to try and regale Tawnykit and I about how he would have shredded the badger. Mapletooth caught my attention with a gentle sweep of her tail over my back. Her knowing eyes told me all I needed to know: Morningcloud wasn't the only one to pick up on the beginnings of my friendship with Leopardkit.

* * *

My punishment wasn't handed down for another whole day, and during that time I was confined to the nursery. It had to have been the most boring day of my entire life. At the same time, it was also the most terrifying. What if Swiftstar banished me? What if she didn't let me become an apprentice? Wolfkit and Tawnykit didn't seem worried, and Mapletooth told me to stop being ridiculous when I asked her if Swiftstar would kick me out of the clan. As it was, my punishment was not delivered by Swiftstar, but by Fleetfoot. My father pushed his way into the nursery, greeting Mapletooth with an affectionate lick and indulging Wolfkit and Tawnykit with a brush of his tail over their ears.

On the other paw, he gave me a wry look that told me I was still in trouble.

"I talked with Swiftstar. I know Mapletooth explained just how wrong it was for you to leave yesterday, but that doesn't mean you can go without punishment. For the next two moons until you become an apprentice, you're going to be in charge of taking care of the elders. You'll fetch them food from the fresh-kill pile and deal with their ticks. You'll also change their bedding with materials the apprentices bring you. Do you understand?"

I nodded meekly. I'd smelled what Crowear used to get ticks off once, when Mapletooth had needed a tick removed. It was the yuckiest thing I'd ever encountered.

"Good," Fleetfoot said. "If you break anymore rules, your ceremony will be delayed. You won't get to get your apprentice name alongside Wolfkit and Tawnykit."

I didn't doubt that Fleetfoot would follow through with that threat. My father always kept his promises, and Swiftstar would probably agree to any request he made regarding his kits. I didn't want to be left behind! I wanted to stand with Tawnykit and Wolfkit when we became apprentices, and then again when we became warriors! Mapletooth had said that leaf-fall was approaching. So that meant they could use all the paws they could get to hunt.

"You'll start tomorrow," Fleetfoot continued saying. "Can I count on you to behave yourself?"

I nodded. _You won't have to worry about a thing, Fleetfoot! I'll be the best daughter you could ask for!_


End file.
